


Thorns and masks

by Aranel125



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125
Summary: An attempt to unfold Prince Klaude's backstory.
Kudos: 9





	Thorns and masks

No, Prince Klaude Aidric Rinaldi Mattheus Almonte did not understand this Erinnia at all.  
He did explain to her completely politely that he intends to move on and wishes same to her. It seems he even said a thank you for this week of close acquaintanceship. And did not say a single offensive word – what is wrong with her, then?  
Alright if she had no another hope – then it would be understandable. But Erinnia was pretty, very pretty, and could easily find whom to spend evenings with.  
What was that with her, then?  
She – no, she did not cry, much worse. Her face, when he honestly told her everything, went pale and distorted, she was gasping for air soundlessly, as if shocked, then suddenly turned around and ran away.  
What was to surprise with, one may ask? She did not think he was going to marry her or something, did she?  
Nonsense! He is eighteen, entire life lies forward, how could one think he will tie his wings to a girl’s foot?  
And still he was somehow very uncomfortable.  
\- Did Monsieur Karma get up on a wrong foot again?  
Klaude raised his eyes. The younger brother was smiling compassionately.  
\- Come on, lighten up. Melancholy doesn’t suit you at all.  
\- Llama, - the eldest prince shook his head, - have you seen Erinnia?  
\- No, - Lance Almonte shrugged his shoulders in surprise. – Did something…?  
\- We simply parted and she was hurt.  
\- Hurt?  
Klaude shrugged his shoulders and retold to his brother the conversation with already-ex-lover.  
Lance was silent for a long time.  
\- You know, that’s serious, - he finally said. – Looks like… she really loved you.  
\- What do you mean? I loved her too a whole week, to dizziness. L’amour est un oiseau rebelle…  
\- Not in that way... in a way when they don’t forget.  
Klaude looked at his brother in surprise.  
Of course he had read all kind of poems about love till death and so on… but everyone says it without meaning it! It’s just like this, a pretty thing… maybe he also said something of the kind to Erinnia, he quoted a lot of poems… but to get offended with it?  
No, he did not understand her at all.  
***  
He could not go to sleep for a long time that evening and was irritatedly measuring his chambers with footsteps.  
How, how on earth is he supposed to understand what he had never felt?  
He was used to interacting with young ladies of his own type, who took everything life could offer and did not worry… how was he supposed to tell?  
He had heard something that this other love, the eternal one, is not even spoken about – how to see it, then?  
\- Your Highness, some girl wants to see you.  
\- Let her in, - the young man jerked his head vaguely.  
Erinnia was standing in the doorway.  
\- Tell the servant to leave us, - she said quietly instead of a greeting.  
Klaude nodded to the servant without putting much thought into it.  
\- Yes, you may go.  
His heart was beating tensely, anxiously. What was she going to say?  
Erinnia stood before him, straight, motionless, silent.  
There was something eerie and strange in her eyes.  
Klaude imitated one of his most charming smiles.  
\- What’s wrong, darling. Sit down.  
It seemed to turn out not very believable.  
\- Prince, - Erinnia finally spoke, - do you even realize you are a self-important, heartless fool?  
That was unexpected.  
Pull yourself together, everything could be turned into a joke every moment…  
\- Heartless fool? Why. I think on the contrary that I am a picture of charisma, smart and pretty…  
Erinnia’s eyes gleamed.  
\- Yes. You are pretty. I’d say even too much.  
What gibberish she is saying and how to calm her down?  
\- Too much? – a purposely careless, hyperbolized brushing a strand of hair away. – Darling, beauty is never too much.  
Erinnia’s lips twisted in a kind of a smile, but not a joyful one in any way.  
\- Indeed? I thought of a classical tactics, but you gave me a better idea.  
Klaude was completely confused, not understanding what she was saying.  
\- Your Highness, - Erinnia narrowed her eyes, - be so kind to accept a humble parting gift from me.  
She had a flower in her hand.  
Even though a moment ago her hands were empty.  
The young man blinked.  
That was a scarlet rose, ordinary at first sight and completely out of ordinary at the second one.  
Each petal was a living flickering flare of a half-translucent flame.  
The petals altered their shape each tiny moment, and Klaude could swear: it was the most beautiful flower in the world.  
Like in a dream, he stretched his hand forward.  
Erinnia’s eye pupils reflected flames.  
His fingers closed on the stem covered with black thorns.  
***  
Several months later…  
On an empty gallery of the Brugantian royal palace, two men were speaking.  
One of them was the king himself. The other was his eldest son and heir, who almost did not appear in public lately.  
This conversation had no witnesses as well.  
\- It cannot continue this way, - the king was saying tiredly.  
The young man, always carefree, was standing, head down.  
\- Count N. wrote me a letter yesterday, - his father continued, - where he put the most emphasis on the monarch’s obligations to follow his own laws. He demands satisfaction for his daughter’s mental health. The poor girl is suffering in longing, they had to break an advantageous engagement.  
The prince jerked his head up.  
\- But it is not my fault!  
\- I know. I – know. No, what comes to the duel, I am not afraid for you… but it is a scandal, and not the last one. I still have no idea what to expect from Duchess X. …  
The young man shuddered.  
\- Duchess X. hinted that her family is enough old and famous to become related to the royal name…  
\- Father, she could easily be my aunt!  
\- I said almost the same thing, only more politely. She responded that her pride will not tolerate a boy to reject her passion…  
The prince groaned quietly.  
\- And that is if we ignore one more nobleman mentioning something about seduction of his wife…  
\- Seduction? I most likely have never seen her!  
The king raised his eyes to the sky.  
\- But she has seen you.  
He was silent for a time before adding:  
\- And that is if we forget that I had to dismiss most of the female palace servants…  
\- What is your suggestion? – the young man frowned.  
The king was pensively drumming his fingers against the gallery balustrade.  
\- There is always the classical way, - she finally spoke slowly. – If you move to a residence far from the capital and take to the minimum the interaction with the world…  
\- You are advising me to lock myself in a cage?  
\- Klaude…  
\- Not going to listen this! I am a person very different from that guy from the fairytale… for me, it is not life! I cannot spend my best years locked away, father – I want joy and laughter…  
\- You should think of joy and laughter before provoking a witch! Or do you suggest telling people the truth?  
\- No, of course not. Will the nation want to have as a ruler… - the prince’s voice shook, - a cursed man, and a would-be beast to add?  
\- What you are going to do then?  
The young man fell silent for a long time.  
\- I will leave, - he finally forced out in a crestfallen voice. – But not to a cage. Somewhere… with no direction. Incognito, where no one recognizes me as the throne heir and my face will cause no scandals.  
The king was going to say something, but was unable to get control of his tongue at first.  
\- Klaude… you want to leave us all?  
The prince shook his head sharply.  
\- Maybe the luck will smile to me and I will soon return a normal man, not a walking butterfly-bait.  
\- But you have no skills necessary among the common folk. How are you going to live incognito?  
\- I’ll manage somehow. – The young man narrowed his eyes mischievously. – I am a chameleon, forgot that?  
***  
Soon after that talk, according to the official version presented to the people, the throne heir went hunting and did not come back.  
(Neither the king nor both his sons could come up with a nice-looking reason for his disappearance – it was absolutely impossible to predict when he returns and how the circumstance would go.)  
And in one provincial town a well-mannered young nobleman rent a lodging from a half-blind landlady.  
***  
During two months the ex-heir moved from one town into another several times.  
The matter was not only remaining anonymous or searching for the way to break the curse.  
But the whispers and looks that followed him whenever he appeared in the street.  
The noble ladies were at least used to restraining themselves in public. The city women lacked this skill. And soon Klaude realized he was looking around nervously when going outside.  
And once his landlord radically demanded the young man would leave, without explaining the reasons.  
Later, Klaude learned from the marketplace gossip what the case was. One young seamstress living nearby, marveling at the passion to the mysterious youth that engulfed her suddenly, went to some witch or fairy for an advice – and heard that she was under a love spell.  
And it was easy to find the guilty one.  
Since then, Klaude vowed not to appear in public without a mask.  
And he definitely was not going to spend all remaining life like this.  
***  
In one village he heard of a grove protected by a fairy.  
He went there at first possibility. For several hours was searching of the tall linden tree of which the peasants spoke.  
The fairy looked like a plain countryside maiden in a flower crown of violets – it was only strange if you remember it was winter around.  
The youth kneeled modestly.  
\- Milady, I came to ask for advice and help.  
The fairy looked at him attentively for a long time.  
\- I understand what your trouble is, - she finally responded. – The beauty Curse… Titania’s Bloom, as they called it in my time. No, I am unable to help.  
Did he think it will be easy?  
\- It is a work of an Angiellian witch. They are very powerful.  
The youth raised his head in surprise:  
\- Angiellian?  
Who had not heard how the neighboring kingdom was under the power of embittered witches several years earlier.  
\- Back then, many witches disagreeing with Hildyr the Fearsome’s ideas went searching for shelter in other lands, - the fairy explained. – But if you want to find someone able to remove your curse, you should better go to Angielle. Who knows – maybe their new leader will pity you.  
The youth suppressed a groan. Yes, he had heard something of Hildyr the Fearsome’s daughter – and, honestly speaking, there was nothing good…  
But who does not risk, does not win.  
Having thanked the lady of the grove (a bit dully), he went on the journey again the next day.  
***  
Angiellian carnivals were nothing like ones of his motherland, but still it was a pleasant surprise.  
The already completely springtime sun was playing on the wet snow and splitting into hundreds of smiles.  
First time since the past autumn, Klaude forgot thinking about curses and other troubles.  
He remembered how long he had not danced.  
And more important – he could walk around masked without arousing any questions. What questions can be there when everyone is masked?  
\- Oh, how agile you are, monsieur! – a golden-haired girl with whom he was dancing almost all the day long breathed out. – I am completely exhausted…  
The young man fetched a glass of water and did not notice how they had started a conversation.  
The girl was called Diana.  
She had a wonderful gift to be speaking for hours of everything possible, from dances to sweets, from sweets to dress ornaments, and Klaude, who once was spending more time with ladies than home, supported this lovely talk eagerly. From time to time, remembering something funny, Diana laughed like a ringing bell, slightly throwing her head back – and it was like even more sun rays scattered on the snow.  
Klaude had not felt so wonderful for a long time.  
All the remaining days of the carnival his feet again and again took him to walking alongside Diana.  
Her eyes occasionally glittered mischievously, and it seemed she had something very common with him.  
***  
Once, exhausted by impressions and colours, he had not noticed how he fell asleep when they were sitting somewhere together late in the evening.  
A light touch at his face awakened him.  
Diana was standing before him, his mask in her hands.  
\- How pretty you are!  
It was neither like the melancholy of Count N.’s daughter, brought up on courteous novels, nor like the carnivorous passion of Duchess X., nor like the excited whisper of the town gossipers.  
Diana remained as she was.  
They walked the same way until midnight many times more, and Klaude was putting out everything that entered his head – all kinds of stories from the court life and those he knew from his acquaintances from the guard. Of course he did not tell her his title – only mentioned carefully that he used to visit the court before. But Diana asked no further questions.  
She only was listening to him, never taking away her eyes full of adoration.  
In cold evenings she pressed to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, with a radiant smile and admiring stars in her eyes, and he embraced her to keep warm.  
The world in those moments was freezing inside the shining eyes.  
\- Do you honestly love me very much? – she asked once.  
And everything immediately was on its place.  
Turns out, that is what loving meant.  
Once, for Klaude the company of women was like wine – something consumed for entertainment. And this time, on the contrary, he wanted to go to the edge of the world following her laughter – and it would be a pleasant journey, regardless how many storms waited there…  
Something pricked his chest, but the youth did not notice that at all.  
And only several days later he noticed accidentally that the mark of his curse changed slightly: on the rose’s branches several small but sharp-looking thorns appeared.  
The young man felt like a cold shower was spilled onto him. He had completely forgotten about the second part of the curse!  
***  
\- Diana, I need to tell you something.  
\- Yes, my love? – her golden curls were scattered on his shoulders.  
\- Diana… I am cursed.  
\- Yes? – she responded in the same pensive tone.  
\- If I lose my beauty… will you still love me?  
Her eyes were shining the same way:  
\- Our love will not fear any curses! – she exclaimed joyfully.  
Klaude did not worry anymore.  
***  
The spring gained full strength, then changed to summer.  
Klaude invented a splendid game. He was gathering in the surrounding meadows and groves everything that bloomed at the time, climbed the fence to Diana’s garden and left the flowers wherever he could imagine, without repeating himself, and then hid himself and watched how excited she was to find them.  
The mark angrily stung his chest from time to time, but he tried to ignore it.  
***  
Once Klaude was waiting for Diana in a grove on the town outskirts when the rose burned into his heart ten times stronger than normally.  
The youth fell down on fours from pain. Like fire went over his veins, piercing every inch of his skin, and the poor thing felt in terror his body changing.  
Already? But he is totally unprepared…  
Several moments of a fiery pain seemed like eternity. And then everything calmed down as suddenly as started.  
He was gasping for air. With an effort he rose from the ground.  
Where his hands were leaning on ground a moment ago, remained on the soil wet from a recent rain tracks of awful claws.  
A lump came to his throat.  
At some distance, a ditch was filled with water. Klaude rushed to it.  
A beast with shaggy black fur, with a long snout and mouth full of sharp teeth was looking at him from the reflection, lost and frightened.  
And it was when Diana appeared.  
***  
Upon seeing him, she froze, eyes wide open, pale as a ghost.  
Klaude’s heart was beating anxiously.  
\- Diana… - the tongue barely obeyed, a growl wanted to come out of his throat instead of words, - that’s me.  
\- Who – me? – the girl repeated faintly, not moving.  
\- Me… Klaude.  
Diana blinked several times.  
\- You are not Klaude, - she said as quietly as before. – Klaude is as beautiful as an angel. And you are… a monster.  
The youth’s heart shrank.  
\- I told you… that I was going to lose beauty… remember?  
\- Told? – Diana repeated.  
She suddenly fell silent for a long time.  
What was happening to her? Klaude did not understand.  
\- You told… It seems you really told. I never thought of it… I never listened much… - her voice was trembling when she spoke.  
Klaude felt a shiver that had nothing to do with a cool evening. Never listened?  
Diana’s eyes became completely helpless.  
\- I mostly looked…  
Pale, motionless, she seemed to be made of porcelain and equally fragile, like she could break from a wind.  
\- You had splendid hair, - she seemed to be thinking out loud. – Scarlet silk… Or like wine. And I was drunk with your hair like with wine. Your eyes… two clear emeralds. I could not distract my gaze, they were before me day and night… Deceiver, what have you done to me?  
Klaude refused to understand what she was saying.  
It should not, should not be like this!  
\- I was sleepwalking for several months… I loved that face I saw, loved my beautiful man… no, not loved, was intoxicated, possessed by a dream! What have you done to me?  
Klaude attempted to say something. His mouth was dry.  
What could he say if she truly was drunk with a sorcerous befuddlement, and he, a jackass, did not notice it before the last moment?  
\- Do you love me? – he finally blurted out on a single breath, knowing the answer, but grasping the last chance like a drowning man. – Diana, do you love me?  
The distraction in the girl’s face turned to terror.  
\- No, no, beast! I don’t love you!  
The world seemed to collapse.  
Against his will a woeful cry went out of his chest… no, not a cry.  
The beast’s lungs let out a long sorrowful roar.  
A flock of frightened birds fluttered out of the nearby bushes.  
Diana, covering her ears with her hands, rushed away.  
He had no strength to try call for her.  
***  
Klaude did not know exactly how much time passed. When he slightly returned to his senses, it was already deep night.  
He was sitting on the ground,, still shaking from a ceasing hysteric, grasping wet grass with pale hands.  
He realized belatedly he was human again.  
The young man tore open the collar of his shirt. The rose was dark on its place, without a single thorn on its elegantly entwined branches.  
\- Do not pretend you are a cute flower, - the young man muttered. – I know what a foul thing you are.  
Turns out, everything was starting again.  
He could not help but to look again into the ditch with water.  
Everyone in this situation would look extremely pathetic: disheveled, dirty, pale as death, eyes inflamed with weeping. Everyone – but not a victim of the Beauty Curse.  
His hair seemed the same scarlet silk, and his eyes the same emeralds Diana was speaking about, and it was impossibly unnatural.  
Klaude angrily hit the water surface.  
Human he was, indeed, expect more. Not a human, but the same perfect mask. A decorative element.  
And was he anytime anything other than that?  
He thought Diana adored his wit, artistry and imagination…  
Erinnia was right.  
He was a self-important fool.  
***  
Some time after that incident Klaude did not appear outdoors at all.  
He was afraid to be seen by anyone.  
The mask guaranteed nothing.  
The youth was irritatedly pacing in his room, feeling himself a caged beast. The sky will fall down earlier than he allows any woman to look at him as at a man again…  
He stopped, hit by an unexpected thought.  
As we have said before, the carnivals of his motherland surpassed the Angiellian ones. And the young prince was their ardent participant, dressing up in turn as everything that moves.  
You say, he will not allow looking at him as at a man?  
***  
Several days later, in another town of Angiellian province, charming Miss Karma appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> L'amour est un oiseau rebelle - "Love is a rebellous bird" (French). Famous quote from the Carmen opera.  
> Titania's Bloom - a reference for Midsummer Night's Dream.  
> The scene with Diana unmasking Klaude after the carnival is lightly referencing one of the oldest BatB-type tales, Cupid and Psyche by Apuleus. (Or the Nordic folktale East of the Sun, West of the Moon, if you prefer.)


End file.
